Fairytale Do Come True
by TotalDramaFan1123
Summary: After Season 5 of Total Drama,Chris want all the cast to come to a reunion party on valentines day! But when they see each other again things gone nuts at the party. A certain bookworm start having feelings toward a certain moonchild. But she was having mixed feelings toward him. But with the help of the other campers will they ever get together?Will their fairytale do come true?


**Hey Everyone!I'm doing a new story which is about Nawn!Yay!I really like this fanon couple. Also this takes place when season 5 ended and it's been a year since the cast and Chris see each. It's a valentines day special reunion for them!Even thought Valentines is over now :D!Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: We are reunited once more_

"Welcome Peeps!I'm happy to see you again"

This voice came from no other than Chris McLean the host of the infamous teen reality show;Total Drama. He was smiling well not exactly smiling,He was grinning evilly at the camera. He was standing at a dock lead toward an unknown fancy resort.

"If you viewers wondering what am I doing at an unknown resort?Well it's because Chris McLean is back to reunited all the cast for a valentines reunion. Well I want everyone again to see each other for one more time before I start another season with new contestants." He laughed at this as a cruise boat containing all the 37 campers sailing toward the dock.

"Well,Valentines is like the most famous holiday of the year. Valentines shows people being brokenhearted or even falling in love with each other. Well that's why we need the cast of 37 because you know them they all cause drama and stuff!They will stay here for a week stating what they feel about valentines and their partners. And if they make the ratings go up then the producers might want another season with them!" He snickered at this as the cruise boat stop at the dock. "Here they come now! Please welcome the cast!" As he said this all the cast came out of the cruise boat and walk toward Chris glaring at the host for bringing them back here.

"Welcome Campers!I'm happy to see you guys again!And it's because of the sake of the show!" He wipe a fake tear from his eye this just make the campers rolled their eyes at the host.

"And you guys will surely enjoy your stay here at a fancy resort for a week because you guys have a day off in school!" Chris added making some of the campers relief that they are staying at a rather fancy place than a waste island. While some cheered because they can get away from troubles,school and juvenile mostly the last one is for Duncan.

Still some campers are not happy about this reunion party and they are sure Chris planning something fishy this week well mostly Gwen,Dawn,Heather,Noah, Ezekiel and some of the others. Dawn raised her arm to say something which Chris point to her to speak. "But Chris, We have so many things to do back home and it might very important to us. And we will miss a lot of things at school works, home works and more!" Dawn state at Chris. The one who was cheering frown at Chris realizing the girl has a point and they hate doing their school works when they are in a hurry.

"Nah. Who cares? I already done my paper works and other things. The only thing I'm doing this week is torture you guys at the reunion!" He laughed evilly at this but only make the campers frown at Chris even more.

"Come On guys! Enjoy your stay here!You guys just sit back and relax and enjoy your stay for a week and get ready for the valentines dance. And some people might develop their relation. You still can state about your time at the resort so be happy! And keep calm and love relaxing at valentines special!" Chris exclaim to the campers which make them lessen their suspicions toward him but they still know Chris planning something fishy and it's not good.

"YEAH!CHRIS!THIS IS AWESOME!" Owen cheered and start to pump his hands up in the air but he was stop by someone.

"Wait!Wait!Wait!Hold your happiness Owen!" This voice came from no other than the Queen of Mean Heather. She still not falling for Chris trap and she don't want to stay with those people that hate her so much. She put her hands on her waist and glared at Chris, "What?Seriously?No other thing to say?No catch?I smell something fishy here Chris and We are not falling for it!"

"Yeah!Old Heather's right!There's something going on here!" Jo said while ignoring the queen bee glaring dagger at her. Chris just shrugged at them and said, "Well the fans and the producers want to see you again for... this reunion. And we just following what the fans and producers want!"

"Let me get this straight!You just want us to be here for a stupid reunion!And you gonna mess our minds again!" Courtney yelled at Chris while stomping her foot angrily

"And We just here for another embarrassing show of yours!What sick game is this McLean!"Gwen shouted angrily still mad that Chris brought her back in this stupid show.

"It suspicion,eh! Chris planning on something tricky and evil here!" Ezekiel point out trying to get the logic of this reunion

"We can't even compete again!This is really a stupid idea!" Eva said while punching her palm angrier. She hate seeing everyone here again especially that back stabber evil queen Heather.

Chris start to get worried in the inside while calming down the campers. All of the cast are not that dumb and they know all Chris planning and evil mind. Lucky for Chris, Chef came out of the resort yelling at campers again to go inside the resort now. Yeah,How could they forget the chef who tortured them with garbage foods. Everyone was scared of Chef and they don't have a choice to follow the bulkier tempered chef like a soldier. Chef pointed toward the entrance door of the resort signaling everyone to go inside.

"MAGGOTS!GET INSIDE THE RESORT NOW!" Chef yelled at everyone which just make them shrugged still suspicions toward Chris wondering what that evil minded host plan inside of his head. "YES SIR!" Everyone said in unison and they ran toward the resort with their bags not wanting to heard Chef yelling at them again or even make them do 100 push up today. Chris sighed and smiled toward the chef.

"Thanks Buddy Ol' Chef! I know you can let the campers go inside that resort!" He slap the chef back still smiling

"I'm just doing my job as always...and didn't even get paid right."Chef sighed as he walk back inside the resort

* * *

**Confessional Room-Closet Cam:**

**Heather-Okay know what?I'm not staying here!I don't care what going to happen on valentines day reunion!I'm calling my parents then finally I can go home living peaceful away from those losers**

**Courtney-*Cough at the closet dust*Okay this place need to be clean!Anyway who cares if valentines reunion special!I rather stay at home than get humiliated again!**

**Owen-This is so Awesome!Valentines is totally great!I'm back again whoa!Too bad we are not winning any money but who cares?It's still cool!**

* * *

**Top Floor**

"Hey Linds!Wanna room together?" Beth asked her best friend who gasped at this

"I love too Beth!EEEE!This is going to be fun!We can have a sleep over!"Lindsay said to Beth excited about this as both of them walk inside a room near the elevator. Only left in the hall are Heather,Sierra,Gwen,Bridgette,Geoff,Duncan,Trent and Mike they cover they ears so they can't damage their eardrum because of Lindsay squealing voice.

"Hey Heather!Wanna room with me?I'm desperate for a roommate and Cody don't want to room with me" Sierra pleaded at Heather who sighed in frustration. "Okay fine as long as you don't bug me unless I talk to you,Got it?" Heather explained to the stalker girl who nodded at what Heather said. Both of them walk at the third door and went inside

"Let's take this room it's a good view." Heather added the others who still at the hall rolled their eyes as the door slammed.

"At least we know where the noise coming when it's night. Because we got ourselves a wolf nieghboorhood" said Gwen smirking at Heather and Sierra's door room; The others laughed at this while Heather scream in anger hearing what the goth girl said

"Come On Gwen wanna room together?" Bridgette asked her goth friend who just smiled which Bridgette guess it's a yes

"Who else gonna room with my best friend?" Gwen chuckled as Bridgette rolled her eyes. Gwen went inside at the second door of the top floor waving at Trent. They got together again when Trent talk to Gwen after All Stars which Gwen want a relationship with Trent again.

"Bridge,I thought we gonna room together?" Geoff said sadly as Bridgette went to him and give him a kiss in the cheek

"Geoffy,You need a roommate who is the same gender as you so sorry sweetie."She follow Gwen inside their room and closed the door. Duncan went to the party dude and pat his back

"Don't worry Big Guy. Hey you want to be roommates?" Duncan comfort his best pal who smiled at him. "Sure Dude!" Geoff said as he open the fourth door as he went inside follow by Duncan with his bag

"Dude,you better don't start wailing on Bridgette not on your side or I will kick you out in our room."Said Duncan as both of them enter the room leaving Mike and Trent at the hallway

"So Mike Dude since we are the only one left. Can we be roommates?" Trent asked the tan guy who just shrugged and said, "Sure why not Trent?You are a cool guy."

The two of them walk inside the last room and closed it

* * *

**Middle Floor**

"Me and Katie are going to be roommates!" Sadie said who was holding her bags, Katie gasped at this then hug her BFFFL.

"Totally Sadie!We are going to be roommates!" Katie and Sadie start to squeal and went to a room near them. The only left in the hallway are Eva,Izzy,Brick,DJ,Scott,Cameron,Dakota,Jo,Owen,Tyler and Lightning, They were holding and checking their ears if they gone deaf.

"Okay,I'm going to take Room number 8 and don't bother me unless you need something important,got it?" Eva said to the other ten who just simply shrugged. She then ignored them and slammed the door behind the others. Lightning went to Room 12 with his bags, "Lightning going to take this sha-room!And no one better share room with the Lightning!" he slam the door behind leaving the others standing there.

"Eva sure really scary when she get mad. I feel bad for whoever room with her, They're thick skull will be crash!" Scott whispered to the other boys hoping that Eva can't hear him and if she did hear him then he is so dead. The other guys just agree with him, to Scott and the other guys surprise Izzy went to Eva's door and knocked at the door. The Iron woman answer the knock angrily but when she saw her red headed friend her face softened a little.

"Hey Eva! Wanna room together! That will be totally great to room with a former team E-scope!" Izzy said rapidly which just make the girl sighed in frustration but motion the crazy girl to come in. Which make the Girl excitedly went to the room, Eva closed the door again.

"Whoa!Izzy not actually afraid of that girl." Tyler said still shocked what happen today.

"Yep That's my girl!Izzy the best!" Owen said proudly to the guys who just nodded

"Speaking of you Owen, Wanna room together?"Tyler asked the chubby guy who laughed and give a bear hug to the jock. "Of Course Tyler Dude!I always want to room with you!" Owen said still hugging the poor jock who was now turning blue because of the hug. Owen notice this and let go the jock who sigh in relief. "Sorry Dude!I'm just super excite!"As both of them went to room 11 next to Lightning room.

"Brick Yo!Wanna Room together?" DJ ask the cadet who just salute at him which he think it's a yes

"I would like too soldier!" Brick said as he pat the big guy shoulder

"If It's okay with you can I take Bunny inside our room?" DJ asked the cadet again holding the cute bunny in his hands. Brick just nodded as he and DJ went inside the room next to Eva and Izzy's Room

"Dude you really think we should room next to Izzy and Eva room?" Brick asked DJ who just shrugged as DJ close the door behind

"Nah dude I'm sure Eva won't bother and Izzy don't care even." DJ said to the cadet

Only left was Dakota,Jo,Scott,Cameron at the hallway. Cameron look up at Scott and asked, "Hey Scott! Wanna room together?"

"Nah whatever as long you don't bother me" Scott said

"You can count on me there,Scott" Cameron smiled at Scott as he and Scott went inside room 9.

Jo look at Dakota and sighed, "I don't have a choice but hey Dakota?" Dakota look at Jo and answer with a raise eyebrow. "Wanna be my roommates because I don't want Lightning to be my roommate?" Jo asked the tall girl with sincere in her voice for the first time. Dakota was surprise at Jo nice attitude on asking to be her roommate. She just nodded and smiled at the Jokette

"Of Course Jo I wanna be you roommates. I'm sure we get along well." Dakota said putting her hand at Jo's shoulder. "Come on let's go inside the room" Dakota added as she and Jo went to the last empty room in the middle floor.

* * *

**Bottom Floor**

Alejandro,Justin,Courtney,LeShawna,B,Sam,Harold,Ezekiel,Anne Marie,Staci,Noah,Cody,Dawn and Zoey are the only people who still don't have a room and a roommate. Alejandro ask Justin for permission to be the model roommate. Justin was still not sure about rooming with Alejandro because they are like enemies but since he don't want any of the other be his roommate. He has no choice to let Alejandro be his roommate. They went to the first door of the floor and close it not saying a single word.

"Hey Courtney Gurl!Wanna room with LeShawna" LeShawna wave at the brunette CIT who wave back. Courtney went to LeShawna and high five her

"Yeah LeShawna!I love too!" Courtney and LeShawna went inside the room next to Alejandro's and Justin's

"Yo,B!Buddy!You okay with me rooming with you dude?" Sam said still have his Game guy on his hand. B just shrugged and give Sam a thumbs up. "Yeah Dude!Awesome!" Both of them went inside room fifteen

Ezekiel turn to look at the other people in the hall. His only one choice is to ask for the guy he know for the longest since they are in the playa. Noah. He saw Noah still reading a book as usual. They become friends when Noah arrive at the playa des losers back at Season 1. Both of them along with Eva start to hang out until the time at Season 2 in the aftermath studio.

"Hey Noah!Hey!" Ezekiel wave at Noah so he can get the bookworm attention which really work. The bookworm look up only to see Ezekiel waving at him which he wave back with a smile then went back on reading his book

"Hey Noah wanna be roommates,eh?" Ezekiel finally ask Noah who stop for a second. Of course he has to admit he and Zeke are friends especially time at the Playa but he also got admit he was actually annoyed by Zeke ending every sentence with his signature Canada word eh. He look at the others to find a way and find a better sane roommate

"Well actually I'm gonna room with..." Noah said thinking who going to be his roommate. He look at the others again he start to state something about the others in the hall

Alejandro and Justin are rooming together in the first room in this floor. But he don't care because he hate both of them. Justin was his anti-me and they might get into a lot of annoying each other thingy. And Alejandro is an eel...Alejandro just make his week bad and they might possible start a very fight.

Sam was a guy who was on his video game system everyday and you can't even talk to him because he never take his eyes off his console. And maybe he can't sleep because of Sam all night playing video game on the tv.

B was okay but since he was rooming with Sam he's out of the list. But if Sam just ask someone else...B might take his offer or not even. If B take his offer to be his roommate, he was quiet and only do was fix stuff and do mechanics. He might go nuts because he has no one to talk to.

Harold was smart and all but he was so smart and a little annoying okay maybe a lot. He's one of the sane person but come on!Harold might just get annoyed or might get mad at him because of his sarcasm. And also he remember the time back at season one where this guy always left his personal clothes and stuff at the floor.

There was Cody too who was now waiting if he was going to be pick to be Noah's roommate. That guy was actually funny and geeky. He was like a little brother to Noah. He was the only sane left around the place beside maybe Trent,Gwen,Izzy,and Eva to his own opinion. Well they are really friends at Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action and also maybe at Season 3,4,and 5. They both got commons and likes in total but different in attitude. Cody was sweet,nice,friendly and cool while Noah was Sarcastic,rude and all sadistic. So let's try to think of someone else

Trent might be rooming with Mike now cause he saw them went up to the top floor together same with Geoff with Duncan. Trent was a cool popular musician guy and was nice but he don't know if he can convince the guy to room with him

Mike,The multiple personality guy right? Well he's also cool and have awesome personality except for the evil personality. It's Mal right?

The other guys are just plain weird and all the stuff he can think of so he has no choice but to pick the most sane person who has no roommate. He sigh and look at Ezekiel again, "I'm rooming with Cody" Noah finally answered which make the tech-geek smile

"Yo Dude!I'm glad you pick me!Which room we take?" Cody asked the bookworm who pointed at room 18 which the tech geek nodded. "Sorry Zeke but maybe next time.I'm sure we can hang out later at the pool." Noah said to Zeke; He forced a smile at the home school who smile back at Noah with a wave. "Sure Dude maybe later." Ezekiel said as Cody went first inside their room. When Noah was about to go inside their room he heard Zoey asked Dawn to be her roommates which the moonchild happily accept it

"Hey Dawn!Wanna be roommates?" Zoey asked the blonde girl who smiled at Zoey

"Sure Zoey!I would love too!Let's take the last room" Dawn said pointing at the room 19

"That's be cool Dawn let's go!" Both of them went to room 19 and closed the door behind. Noah even heard the two start talking about something when they got inside the room. Man, Dawn...Every time he heard that name he was like in heaven. He sigh at this and have a smile on his face. Just then his thought was interrupt when Cody call him, "Dude!Come on!You been standing in there like forever!"

"Uh,Yeah. Sure Cody looking forward to go inside of the room." Noah rolled his eyes as he grab his stuff and his book and close the door

"Hey Zeke wanna room with me?" Harold asked the home school with smile on his face

"Definitely!Dude!" Both of them went to room 15 leaving Anne Marie with a blabbering Staci. She sigh at this then grab her stuff and went to the last empty room while Staci follow her inside

"Hey Anne Marie!I wanna room with you!" Staci said while trying to talk to Anne Marie who just rolled her eyes

* * *

**Room 18: Cody and Noah's room**

The two was quiet the whole time grabbing some stuff and fixing it or putting at drawers and cabinets. Since he was still having thoughts about Dawn he try to say a thing to Cody but since Cody notice that he has like so many things in mind. Cody ask him what's on his mind.

"Noah,Dude you thinking deep what's wrong?" Cody want to help his friend

"Nothing just thinking something about or maybe someone." Noah who for once didn't use sarcasm or rude words which surprise the geek so much. He know his friend was having problem and he want to help him solve this problem whatever it is.

"Then who or what?" Cody asked

"I need advice and I need help well since you help Trent back at season 1 to win over his crush." Noah state which make Cody remember it and he was happy that they got together again. And he was happy that Noah want help and he ask him first

"Who you trying to you know impress?" Cody asked again

"Uh,You know the two girls next door to us?" Cody nodded

"It's Zoey and Dawn right?" Noah nodded. "And I don't know how to tell it to...Dawn" He murmured the last word but Cody hear him which make him wide eyed and grinned happily

"Dude!You like Dawn!Awesome!Dude tell her what you feel!" Cody voice start to get louder but Noah shut him up

"Dude!Quiet!I don't want people to hear that!You,Owen,Izzy and Eva are the only one who know that!"

"Dude only advice talk to her when we go all hang out at the pool. She like to meditate and read aura right?Then meditate with her!Start a conversation that how she love about guys!She was the girl who like nature,animals,meditation!" Cody give all the information he know about Dawn

"Wow,How you know about this?"Noah asked with his eyebrow up

"Dude haven't you watch Revenge of the island?"

"Uh,A little bit?"

"Dude that was a big mess up."

He look at Cody then at the door and lastly at Cody again. He was thinking about Cody's advice. He's not into any meditation and stuff Dawn can do. But Cody's right he need to talk to Dawn so he and her can be friends and can hang out each other.

That going to be his first attempt to impress Dawn!

* * *

**Done!Finally!Man this was hard to think...So we're done for the first chapter seeing the cast again. And we found out that Noah has a crush on Dawn! Awe! So Sweet :)**

**And please tell me who are the other campers can get together at the reunion**

**Read and Review :)**

**~TotalDramaFan1123 out**


End file.
